


Remember that night in Slulan?

by general_xryx



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Dark Magic, Dorks in Love, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of alcohol and fights, Multi, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character, Psychopaths In Love, Taverns, Writing In Quarantine 2020, drunk fluff, he loves too much to let her go, she loves him but he deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_xryx/pseuds/general_xryx
Summary: Valya is drunk and maybe Arya is too. Valya tries to describe how his General fights to the equally drunk tavern patrons. Arya doesn't take too well with compliments but she sees such longing adoration in her best friends' eyes, when he spoke of her that night. Maybe she really is drunk.
Relationships: General/ Second In Command, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Remember that night in Slulan?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short excerpt from one of my own writings. The characters mentioned are not from any fandom, they were born from my own thoughts. So, there is a backstory of course and they do have names. But, I'm just experimenting and thought I could put this out. It's real short but I didn't want to put out the whole damn thing out when it's unfinished. Besides, short is fun. And, I'm in quarantine so.

We were in a rowdy tavern hidden deep in the dark alleyways of Slulan and he was easily the life and soul of the small party that gathered around him. The tavern patrons roared with laughter while the _special_ tavern wenches that adorned his sides giggled bearing the similarities of sirens, their eyes glossy and hazed from the alcohol and his captivating charm. 

As I carefully watch his antics, worried the night might escalate to be “too exciting and dangerous”, his gaze lands on me. 

_Well, he is visibly drunk. But at least I’m not dragging him by the shoulder like a sack of potatoes this time._

He speaks once again, his gaze never leaving mine and while his words dripped saccharine, it held a tone of finality that warranted no argument from his listeners.

_“Oh, when she fights? Divines have mercy, it is a whole new level. Never mind her blades or her guns for her magic is otherworldly. Did you know, her eyes were black? Not soulless or lifeless, although she would beg to differ. Instead they resemble pristine gems of onyx, carved with such deadly accuracy for her eyes are as sharp as Ayala’s. And when you finally feel her magic in the air around you, you can see the wisps of dark smoke curling around her, absolutely bursting with deadly energy but- that is nothing compared to how her eyes would lit up with a purple flare when every fibre of her being is alive, fierce and proud. That is how she fights and fighting alongside her is something I deeply cherish in my life. To be near her is truly a blessing and a curse. Her aura is maddening to resist, but it is one I will happily succumb to.”_

The tavern goes quiet. He laughs and it is stupidly raspy all while he poorly hides his smug grin as he throws his head back and takes a long swig from his tankard. 

I look away, avoiding the stares from the sirens and take a swig of my own. My face flushes and I convince myself it is definitely from the horrendous alcohol.

_**What a drunk fool.**_


End file.
